fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Anne (Sky Pretty Cure)
is an original, non-canon character for the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series created by its owner, FairySina. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of faith, hope and aurorae. She is an introvert girl, who tries her best to boost her self-confidence. Anne usually spends her days with drawing or working on elements of her own stories. In the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series, Anne's alter ego is known as , who holds the power of the turquoise rainbow and uses the powers of faith and hope, while her element is represented by aurore. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Anne *'Japanese:' アン姉ちゃん *'Birthday:' April 7th *'Birthplace:' Europe *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' N/A *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Habit(s):' Making V-sign, or rock sign with hands *'Favorite...' **'Food:' strawberries **'Color:' vivid colors, any color is beautiful **'Music:' Rock, Pop, Country, J-Pop, Classic,... must fit my taste **'Daytime:' Evening, night **'Weekday:' Thursday, Friday, Weekend Dreams After graduating from school, Anne was worried about what to do so she went to get some extra classes, which eventually lead her moving to Japan for a while. Her greatest dream at the moment is to study history, since she dreams of doing something she actually likes. However, she won't turn her hobbies of drawing and writing into a job as she is afraid she'd lose interest in these things after a while. After studying history, Anne aims to become a history teacher in the future. Physical Information Appearance Anne has brown colored how, that is quite curly unless she straightens them. Her hair reaches over her shoulders and she has slight bangs. During winter, spring and autumn, she usually keeps her hair opened, however during the summer season, she has it tied into a side ponytail put over her left shoulder. She is a tall girl whose height is slightly over the average. Her eyes are blue colored. In addition, Anne wears blue colored glasses. Casual During summer, Anne usually has her hair tied into a side ponytail, worn over her left shoulder. She usually wears a dark green colored, shoulder-free top with puffy sleeves. Around her neck, she wears a silver necklace with a pendant that has the shape of a cat. She wears black colored shorts that reach to her knees. She also wears grey-checked sneakers with grey-ish white socks. During winter, Anne usually keeps her hair opened. During the time of year, she usually wears a dark blue hoodie. Underneath the she hoodie, she wears a dark red colored top and also wears the silver cat-necklace. She wears dark blue colored jeans and black colored boots that show synthetic pelt at the upper parts. Pretty Cure Cure Amazilia turquoise colored hair that reaches over her shoulders and get curly at the ends. Some parts of her hair are tied back to a small ponytail, held by a white hair clip. She has light sea green colored eyes. She wears a cerulean colored vest without sleeves. The vest has neon blue colored trims and buttons. Underneath the vest, which ends at the height of her chest, she wears a dark blue, sleeveless top. She wears cerulean colored shorts with a white belt and neon blue linings. A cyan blue fabric is attached to the belt, which mostly covers the back of her shorts. She wears neon blue colored sneakers with dark blue socks. Around her ankles, she wears cyan blue colored bands. In addition, Cure Amazilia wears dark blue fabrics around both of her elbows. General Information Personality Relationships *'Akahane Ruby:' Ruby may be one year younger than Anne, but is a lot more confident than her, which Anne adores. She sometimes wishes she had the same will power as Ruby and could just speak her mind when she wants to. Whenever Anne has troubles getting over her shyness, Ruby does her best to cheer her up and tries to help her getting over her fears. She will always repeat "You can do it" or "Don't give up" until Anne becomes more confident, even if it's only for a short while. *'Shirosora Diamond:' Diamond has always great faith in Anne at anything she does and honestly believes that she can achieve everything she wants to if she just has enough faith and always does her best. She tries to cheer her up and support her on her own ways, but usually Ruby is the one who's fired up about supporting Anne. While Diamond has trust in her abilities, she gets annoyed and embarrassed by her pretty fast, especially when Anne frequent mentions how "cute and pretty" Diamond is. Etymology - Anne, or accurately pronounced as "Annee-chan" in Japanese, is a combination of an English name and a Japanese suffix. The name Anne comes from the name Anna, which comes from Hebrew and means "favor", "grace" or "beautiful".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_(given_name) The Japanese means "sister" or "older sister", while the suffix is a cuter version of the common san and is usually used between close friends.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_honorifics#Chan Cure Amazilia - Amazilia, accurately Amazilia amabilis, is the latin name of the blue-chested humming bird, a species of hummingbird in the family Trochilidae.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue-chested_hummingbird Pretty Cure Cure Amazilia is Anne's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Amazilia holds the power of the turquoise rainbow, which gives her the ability to use attacks based on aurora lights. She is the Pretty Cure of hope and faith and needs her Aurora Ring to transform and to perform attacks. She transforms with the phrase "Aurora Colorful Rising!". In the German dubs, Amazilia introduces herself with "Die Sehnsucht nach Frieden! Cure Amazilia!", which can be translated as "The longing for peace! Cure Amazilia!". Weapons * - The Aurora Ring is not only Amazilia's transformation item, but also the item she uses to perform strong attacks that can purify an enemy. The Aurora Ring channels the power of aurorae. Attacks Transformation "Aurora Colorful Rising!" is the official transformation phrase used by Anne to transform into Cure Amazilia in the Sky Pretty Cure series. Trivia References '''' Category:OCs Category:Sky Pretty Cure OCs Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Light using Cures